The Masquerade
by KlausIsMyDrug
Summary: The year is 1489, both Klaus and Elijah reside in Tudor England. Their past comes back to haunt them in one single night. One woman will teach them of what could of been and still be. Another woman will join and learn of her past family and learn of her real destiny and what role she plays. Pairings Klaus/Tatia Elijah/Katherine & Klaus/Katherine Elijah/Tatia


**Author's Note:Hello Again Readers. Another Story From Me To You. Just To Give Thanks For The Few That Read My Last Story "It Is Destined" Not For Sure If I Will Continue That Anytime Soon. But Do Swing Over There And Read It To Tell Me What Your Readers Think I Should. I'm A Major Klatia Fan But Just For Fun I Threw Together A Klaus/Tatia/Elijah Story. I Will Bring In Katherine In Later Chapters, Depending On You Reader. So Please Read And Let Me Know I Should Do.**

* * *

**Summary/Author's Note: I've decided to try my hand at a different angle of a story. One that doesn't include a plot that's from TVD or TO. With the characters of Tatia, Niklaus & Eliajh as the main characters. With a twist of fact and fiction.**

**Fact: Henry Tudor Defeated King Richard III In 1894. Making Henry Tudor The Next King Of England until he died in 1509, where his son Henry Tudor became King Henry VIII.**

**The Rest of the story is fiction.**

**Present Year Is 1489:**

It had been a good decent almost five centuries since she had last seen them. The Mikaelson's. Tatia Petrova had been traveling the world for over four centuries now. The

year was now 1489, winter of 1489 to be exact. The new year was upon the people of London, England. The spirit of Christmas joy was now beginning to settle down and ring

in the new year. The past year for Tatia had been a difficult one. The anniversary of her family's tragic death had hit her hard. This past summer she had finally located

Niklaus and Elijah. It's what brought her to London. The Tudors ruled England as of now. Tatia remembers as if it was just yesterday how she had heard of the young Henry

Tudor defeating King Richard III, but in reality it was a mere four years ago. Tatia's horse drawn carriage comes to a stop as she hears the driver saying "whoa."

Tonight Tatia was invited to a ball thrown by the king of England, King Henry VII. Tatia was dressed in the most latest of fashions. A rich deep burgundy dress that pressed

her breast up making them look fuller. Her corset felt a little tight, making it a little hard for her to breath. But Tatia was a vampire, a bright smile is plastered across her face

as her driver opens the door. Reaching out her gloved hand, the coachman helps her out of the carriage. Stepping out of her carriage Tatia looked up at the castle in mere

awe. Guards stood at ever entrance of the castle where the ball was taking the place. As of tonight Tatia was now known as Mi'Lady Tatiana Elizabeth Anna Petrova.

The ballroom was filled with people of London, England. The mere rich and families of nobility where all here tonight. Balls that where held by the ruling family where only for

the nobles. The servants, peasants and lower class where never invited. Tatia walked around the ballroom with her mask secured tightly on her face. Tonight's ball was a

masquerade ball. The first dance of the evening was going on and she didn't have anyone to dance with. Suddenly Tatia feels a hand, a strong hand with upon her shoulder.

She doesn't know who it is until she hears a thick but British accent.

"Care to join me Mi'lady for a dance?"

Her eyes go wide, almost bugling from eye sockets. In a past life time she could pinpoint that accent. A very accent that belonged to non-other than Niklaus. Tatia lifts her

head a bit and turns her whole body around facing the man. Looking into the most piercing blue-green eyes she had ever seen. A mask covers his face. A mask that of the

devil with horns sticking out. Tatia offers her hand to him as she gives a slight curtsey as her next words are a mere whisper.

"Forgive me Mi'Lord, I would be honored."

A smirk crosses the mans lips as he pulls her onto the dance floor.

**Part 2:**

**Niklaus' POV:**

Lord Niklaus Mikaelson lead the young woman onto the dance floor. Even behind her mask that covered most of her face, he could still see how her eyes held such beauty and wisdom in them. Niklaus could only recall one other moment in his whole live on where he once saw those same eyes.

Recalling such memories from his past, his human days before him and his family where vampires. Memories of a woman that haunted him this whole time laid deeply buried

in the back of his mind. Tatia Petrova was her name. Niklaus recalls how him and his brother Elijah had mutual feelings for this young woman. The love they both shared with

her was something they did not ever agree on doing. Sharing Tatia with his brother had put a huge strain on thier sibling and brother relationship. One memory came to

mind, a memory that he did not ever tell Elijah. Niklaus had known that Tatia had a child by another man. A child that was ripped from her very arms the minute the baby was born.

**Flash Back (Human Memory):**

_Niklaus found Tatia in the meadow under the very tree that was "Their Spot". He took a seat next to her and took her hand in his and gently squeezes it softly. "Tatia what is _

_wrong love?" Niklaus looked worried as he took a hold of chin in between his forefinger and thumb. Her eyes where swollen and red from the tears she cried. A frown washes _

_over his features as he got the worst gut feeling ever. "Tatia... love?"_

_Tatia lifted her eyelids and looked at him with those dark chocolate brown eyes of hers. Grief, misery and despair where written all over her face. The tear stains that _

_streaked her face where enough to tell Niklaus that something was horribly wrong._

_"They snatched my daughter from me once she was born." Breaking down as the misery had racked her whole body with sadness. Niklaus wrapped his warrior arms around _

_her and held her close to his body. Rocking her back and forth slowly had he tried to comfort her. Her cries slowly stopped as she looked up into his blue-green eyes. Tatia _

_could get lost in his eyes forever if she could._

_Tatia lifted her hand to his face as she leaned in a bit. Her lips where just mere inches away from his. She felt his hands move across her body but came to rest on her hips. _

_Her breath hitches in the back of her throat as Niklaus skimmed his nose along her neckline only to come resting on her earlobe as he whispered in her right ear. "Tatia, my _

_darling there could be only but one outcome if we continue this." Niklaus felt his heartbeat quicken and his palms became covered in sweat. He wanted Tatia more than ever _

_right now, but not like this. Hearing how her newborn baby was ripped from had sent an arrow through his heart. He just couldn't stand to see her in such pain. The words _

_that he heard would only make up his mind once and for all._

_Tatia whispered as she looked in his eyes. "Take me Niklaus. Take away the pain and sorrow that have been bestowed upon me."_

_Niklaus only needed her word before he could make a move on her. A growl rises up from the back of his throat as he smashed his lips on hers. Kissing Tatia he had done _

_before but this, this was something else. His hands worked quickly to remover the layers of clothing that she wore. Between the lip biting and hungry kisses he spoke to her _

_"you're killing me woman."_

_Tatia felt her back hit the trunk of the tree as Niklaus pushed her against it. Their bodies so close she could feel his hot breath fan across her face. A blush rises in her cheeks _

_as bit her bottom lip nervously. Tatia was no maiden but the last man she had slept with never made her feel like this. A small fluttering in her stomach was something she _

_had never felt before. With Elijah she felt safe and secured, but when she was with Niklaus she felt bold an adventurous._

_Niklaus felt her small fingers thread through his hair. He looked into her eyes and got lost in them for the first time in his manhood. Niklaus felt his trousers tighten as he _

_became highly aroused and turned on. He wanted Tatia, but he would not corrupt her beyond this point. He loved her, Elijah and himself both did. Though he would not make _

_her choose by force he would wait when the time was right. He caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he whispered against her lips softly but wholeheartedly. "My _

_darling Tatia, now is not the time to do this love. I must admit I want to take you here and now, but we shall wait till the time is right. It must be perfect Tatia. There is no _

_other woman that I want or long for." Niklaus pulled back and saw hurt within her eyes, but he also saw something else. He saw hope and for the first time he saw love in her _

_eyes. For him, the love that radiated from her dark chocolate brown eyes where love just for him."_

_"I shall wait forever for you Niklaus Mikaelson, no matter how long it takes..."_

_Those where the last words he ever heard from her. She had disappeared after that and was never seen again._

**End Of Flash Back**

**Elijah's POV:**

I saw how my brother looked at her. The young woman he was dancing with, it was in the way he danced with her. Only one other woman had ever made him look like that.

"Tatia, Tatia Petrova." I whispered her name so softly. She had been a rare gem, full of light, love and beauty. Every man in the village desired her to be her suitor but no

other man had loved more than my own brother. I had loved her to a point but as the days went by I could tell she only had eyes for Niklaus. Then one day she had just

vanished.

Lifting my head a bit as I stared at the woman that my brother twirled around the dance floor. She was a beauty but I couldn't really be sure until her mask came off. I felt a

twinge in my loins as every nerve in my body had come alive. Something inside me wanted to possess the beauty that graced my brother's arm. Always being second best

when it came to women. I admit I had my fair share of ladies sharing my bed and those I fed from but, every lady desired my brother above all that was until they found out

what we really where. Only then did they run for hills, some where never so lucky to escape my brother. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see who this woman was for

myself.

**No One's POV:**

Tatia and Niklaus where dancing with other couples that danced on the dance floor. Mi'Lady Tatiana Elizabeth Anna Petrova felt her cheek become flushed as she looked into

his eyes. She knew who she was dancing with. She had not seen him in so long, since she was taken and used in the sarifice. She thought had died when she found Esther

kneeling over the fireplace. When she woke up she felt a dryness in her throat. She had been turned into a vampire against her will.

Tatia pushed back the ugly memories as she smiled a genuine smile as she looked at her dance parnter. She had not seen anyone else just him until a voice broke the spell

between the two of them. "Forgive me Mi'Lord, may I cut in?"

Niklaus was lost within the moment, until he heard his brother break it. Of course he thought has rolled his eyes mentally. Every time he had to ruin the moment. Niklaus

forced a smile onto his face as he looked at his brother.

"Of course not at all brother, I may say the lady is fair dancer. Have at it."

Niklaus felt a twinge of jealousy had he saw how the young woman embraced his brother. He could of swore she liked him. All hope all seemed lost until she turned her head

and looked back at him with a look of sadness in her eyes. Niklaus knew that she didn't want to dance with his brother, she wanted him.

Lord Niklaus Mikaelson gave her smirk and turned the other way. He just might win this time instead of his brother. This was not over by far.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So there it is readers, a new story. Please drop me a review on what you think. Should I continue or not? Either way please review the story. Your thoughts an opinions would be great to hear. **


End file.
